dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SSWerty
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Ball ST page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 04:48, February 9, 2010 A Favor Could you do me a favor?That Turtle guy 01:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Could you please put Sideways in one of the upcoming Dragon Ball ST Sagas? Admin Hi. I would like to add you but i do not remember how. I have not been on this site in a long time and would like my self to be taken off. can you help Nvander 04:06, April 6, 2010 (UTC) how to add stuff i was just can u tell me how to add stuff on cause i have an fanmade idea i would like to see what u guys think of it i havn't finshed it yet cause i'm still thinking on a name so if u could tell me thanksSupersaiyan78 05:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) thinking of a name can u help think of a name for the warrior i am stomped on this one? if u can thanksSupersaiyan78 07:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) HalerN OK. How come nobody wants to edit my pages? Nekros5 Hey I have a small question. Do you know how I add that additional information below the images like the ones below the image of Cell. Nekros5 06:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Nekros5 Ah thanks. I quickly got the hang of it. lol Would you happen to know how I can change the color of the infoboxes? And secondly, how do I add the quotes on the top of my character pages? Nekros5 08:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Nekros5 hey iam tryin to make a story so can people watch my story its about goku not falling on his head and what would happen if he was evil im not done yet not even close HalerN Hey, can I help creating extra pages for Dragon Ball ST? Oh your welcome! Didn't say anything because I was at bed. Hey, wanna make a Dragon Ball Z game with me? It's called Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 4. I finished it. Wanna add one extra character? Sure you can. You can add ST Vegeta, ST Trunks, ST Goten, ST Pan, ST Uub, and ST Dark Gogeta. You are the best SSWerty. Oh, and add ST Gohan and ST Videl in there. And type it like this: * Vegeta (ST) * Goten (ST) * Trunks (ST) * Pan (ST) * Uub (ST) * Dark Gogeta * Gohan (ST) * Videl (ST) type them at the end of the character roster section. Can you type Teen Gohan's story for me? I'll type GT Goku's sory, then you type Bulma's story. I added them for you. Get ready to type Teen Gohan's story. Your welcome. Yes, it's in the Cell Games Saga. Feature image Hey there. Shouldn't be a voting to chose the featured image at the main page? Like each wiki a voting starts to determine next week's image. Like this wiki. Cheers. --- '[X|[̲̅я̲̅σ̲̅d̲̅я̲̅i̲̅g̲̅σ̲̅ ̲̅x̲̅]] {TALK} « 16:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Your fanon I've read the first few paragraphs, and it's not bad. However, I would like to ask why you entirely disregarded my advice on User blog:SSWerty/Dragon Ball ST. And since you are the most active administrator on this site, I would like to have a better administration. You should check people's articles, and see if they conflict canon. If they do, then simply place a message on the top of the article. ~Hyper Zergling'' 00:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the promotion offer. The main reason why I did not ask for it is also because I am more active on other wikis. I will try to create a non-canon-friendly template. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 01:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Non-canon friendly template I have created the template. Just place this at the top of any article that conflicts canon. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 21:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :As for what we do after posting the template, if the user makes no changes after a month, then the article is to be moved to his/her user namespace, thus making it a user page rather than an actual article. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 04:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm, I find the NCF concept itself quite straightforward. I suppose we could supply specific examples. One thing that concerns me the most is when people re-write parts of actual canon, although it would be fine if "it was part of another universe," but that must be mentioned on the article itself. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 05:09, June 7, 2010 (UTC)